Secret Sam
by Baalsgirl
Summary: A member of the SGC is now stealing dangerous goods for the NID. Denver PD’s detective Pete Shanahan gets on the case, but this is not going to be favorable for him in any way...rnCompleted!.
1. Caught Up

**Secret Sam** _by Baalsgirl_

Season: mid 7 (sigh...)

Pairings: Sam/Jack. In a way it _could_ be Sam/Pete, too, but not really..

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A member of the SGC is now stealing dangerous goods for the NID. Denver PD's detective Pete Shanahan gets on the case, but this is not going to be favorable for him in any way...

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the series' original characters. And that's still a pity, but never mind. For once I own the story line and that's just fine.

Author's Notes: I still haven't got the right ideas for my crossover with Sailor Moon it'll take me some more time to get it ready, but for the meantime I hope you'll have your fun with this story as well.

Beccy, do you read? I've thought of something: Would you like to write the next Serena story? I'm a little out of ideas on her at the moment...

Chapter 1 - Caught Up 

As Pete Shanahan arrived at the site the SWAT had already secured the area. Pete still wondered how anybody could possibly break into a high-security warehouse like this one, situated in the middle of the business district, without getting noticed by anyone for over ten minutes.

Soon he would find out about it. He was more than determined to get into that building though he was well aware of the possible dangers he could get into.

In this warehouse there appeared to be something irresistible only his eyes should see, of that Pete was more than sure.

Only minutes later the SWAT unit stormed the building and, indeed, even though he was following in safe distance, Pete was with them.

Inside the huge storage hall it was pitch dark, the only light came from the flashlights the members of the team were carrying.

All of a sudden Pete heard a strange, clicking sound and saw a huge cloud of heavy smoke coming from the ceiling. Somebody had to have thrown a smoke grenade; Pete was about to warn the others, but they were already knocked out.

He ducked away into a corner and waited till the last smoke had faded away, then he got up advancing further into the darkness. The target had to be near, he sensed it, instinctively running into a certain direction.

Finally Pete got into a smaller room with a fanlight window. He saw a long rope leading down to it from the ground. Halfway up to the roof he saw someone on her way out.

It was a slim, tall, woman that was carrying something in a backpack and somehow she felt strangely familiar to him.

Almost momentarily he cocked his nine millimeter,

"Police", he called, "Hold it and come down here instantly or I'll shoot you."

(AN: Hardcore cop he is... hehe ;-) . )

Though Pete did not really expect her to the thief jumped down to the floor and turned around with her hands up facing him.

As their eyes met Pete was so surprised that he lowered his gun and had almost dropped it.

"Sam?" his ex-girlfriend was standing there in front of him, this could not be real. But it was:

"Pete", a cynical smile played around the corners of her mouth.

To be continued into a really good explanation. (From Sam's POV of course.)

A little excerpt:

"_Jack could not help it any longer and finally he embraced her, "Take good care of you, Sam, hear?"_

_Sam nodded slowly, "Don't worry, Jack. You'll get me back in one peace", she lay her head on his shoulder letting out a long sigh._


	2. What Now?

Chapter 2 - What Now?

_Some time earlier :_

Sunday morning, Sam had just finished the paper and was now packing her stuff to go to the swimming-pool.

Some minutes later she started her car and got on her way, but she would not quite reach her destination.

Sam stopped the car, from the corner of her eye she had seen a strange movement and it felt to her as if somebody was following her on purpose. She pulled into a near parking space and got out. And as she had expected it, she was having company:

Agent Barret got out of one of the cars parked behind hers; he was there all in civilians and somehow Sam was not at all surprised to see him.

"Hello", he greeted her, "what about a little walk?"

She nodded and joined him walking along the sidewalk. After some quiet moments she finally spoke up asking, "What do you want?"

"Well", he replied solemnly, "I'm here to tell you that the NID needs your help."

"Mine?" she raised an eyebrow, "what's the matter with you guys?"

"Thing is: The rogue element has not been destroyed, yet. And this is why we need someone to get into it to do some disclosing work for us", he explained.

"And you're thinking about me on this one?" she frowned, "And what if I'd say no?"

"You should think about it very well. In any way you don't need to report to work tomorrow, since you're no longer a member of the SGC."

Sam spun around at him, "What have you done?"

"Me, nothing, but my colleagues have managed to charge an espionage affair on you ."

Sam merely glared at him.

"Don't worry, General Hammond is aware of what's going on and Colonel O'Neill as well, but we could not afford it to inform anyone else."

"How nice of you", Sam rolled her eyes, "and what do I do now?"

"Nothing for the next days", Barret said, "It won't take long till someone comes to recruit you. They've always been itchy on getting a chance like that."

"I see. So, that I haven't got another chance we've got a deal. But you owe me one, then."

He nodded, "See you soon, Sam." Then he walked away into the opposite direction.

She let out a long groan thinking, 'Strange guy. What they _hell_ have I gotten into, here?"

"What the hell have you gotten into there, Sam?" Jack sat down two bottles of beer on the table and took a seat next to her.

"I'm not quite sure", she bit her lip, "All I know is that it won't do any good for my opinion on stupid agent movies."

"These your Pete used to take you to?" he inquired with a smirk.

"No, those were cop movies", Sam rolled her eyes, "and he's not _my _Pete and he's never been. Could we leave that subject?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly thinking."

"Never mind, I can't get him out of my head, either", finally she changed the subject, "What do you suggest I should do, now?"

"Just don't get yourself too deep into that crap and do what you're told to as long as possible. Otherwise you'd get into huge trouble there", he suggested.

"Yeah", she agreed, "but it just doesn't feel too well to me."

"Sure", he became silent for a long moment.

Sam slowly rose from her chair, "Maybe it's better when I go now before our good-bye becomes too tearful. We can't meet for a long time, now."

"Yeah", he stood up as well, "and surely they'll shadow you. That's exactly how the game works, I know."

They stood there for a while only looking at each other quietly until Jack could not help it any longer and finally he embraced her, "Take good care of you, Sam, hear?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Don't worry, Jack. You'll get me back in one peace", she lay her head on his shoulder letting out a long sigh.

Then she let go of him and turned away waving at him for a last time before she left his life, at least for some time.


	3. New Recruit

Chapter 3 - New Recruit 

A smile played around Sam's lips; this was all so hell of ironic. Two agents had come to recruit her only about a day ago and once again there had not been much of a way for her to contradict.

And today she was already here in this secret intelligence central somewhere near Denver, quasi right near the SGC's front door, what kind of bothered her, waiting for her first meeting with the operations stuff.

Now someone opened the door showing her in, "They're expecting you, now."

Sam went inside trying to behave as loose as possible, she was welcomed by a handful of men, all dressed in black.

'Damn', it shot through her head, 'this is the goddamn Mafia. There are only the black hats missing.'

Finally she realized that she did not look any better at the moment wearing this tight black blouse and her motor-biker pants.

"Welcome Major", the man sitting at the table's top greeted her, he had to have something to say here, she supposed, "please have a seat."

Sam sat down on the place indicated to her; as soon as she had done so, she felt that it was time for a cool statement:

"I'd prefer it if you call me 'Doctor', since I have just gotten rid of this other rank", that hurt, her more than anybody else, since she'd love not to be right there where she was now, on the other side, but what choice did she have? Somehow she had to convince these rogues of her loyalty.

The man nodded, "I understand that", as if it was an apologizing gesture he held a pack of smokes to her, "want one?"

"No", she waved it away coolly, "I don't smoke." Slowly her opposite had to get the feeling that his newest recruit was not the easiest person to handle, since he made no more attempts to talk around the actual subject getting to know he better.

"To get down to business, now: You know why you're here?" he began.

"All I know is that you need an expert on the subject of alien technologies", Sam replied emotionlessly, "but I'm sure you'll tell me the rest I have to know, now."

"That's right", he eyed her closely and she withstood his look, "We have a problem with a technology we have sold not long ago."

"What kind of problem?" she inquired.

"Well, our 'customers' are not following the regulations they have agreed upon. They are misusing it for a purpose we are momentarily not willing to tolerate."

"And what exactly did they buy?"

"A couple of naquadah generators. And now they are using the enriched naquadah to develop high-performance explosives."

"I see", Sam shot a casual glance through the round, "and now you need someone who knows how to treat these beauties right, since you could occasionally use them yourself."

"Exactly. We cannot accept failure on this mission, since this would really upset the uppers, so you're our man for the job, you're having the best knowledge about these things and you're supposed to be good at 'procuring' things."

"Sounds much better than 'stealing' ", a cold smirk crossed Sam's lips, "and I don't think your _man _will let you down on this one."

"Good", the man rose and Sam realized that he had completely gone over introducing himself by name, she would never quite understand these funny little agent games, but for some time she had to be part of this strange world.

"Doctor", he shook her hand, "it's a pleasure having you on the team", then he left.

Sam realized that the two 'agents' next to her were looking at her with this type of idiotic, grin she could hardly stand. She turned around at them instantly questioning, "What are you smiling at."

"Nothing", one of them returned laxly not stopping to grin at all, it even broadened.

"Before you grin your teeth outta your faces, you could show me to the bathroom", she requested impatiently.

"Oh, pussycat needs a little fresh-up", the other one joked.

Sam got up closing him till he could do nothing but look up facing her, "Whom are you calling a pussycat here? Shall I break your nose or do you want me to twist every single of your fingers?"

"You're too much of a chickenshit to try that", he was still grinning right into her face.

Sam had enough of him. She got hold of his middle finger and began to turn it around slowly.

The guy winced with pain, "Ouch, please leave me alone."

"First of all you'll apologize", she demanded.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Good", she smiled, "and where do I find the bathroom?"

"Se-se-second door to the left", he pulled a really pained face.

Sam let go of him, "Thank you", she turned away muttering, "stupid weakling of a chauvinist."

The two agents exchanged astonished glances, working with this woman was not going to be a peace of cake for them.

Pooh, quite some work done today. I hope y'all will enjoy our Sam dwelling at the dark side for a while. And I'd say she hasn't reached her evil maximum, yet. You?

To be continued pretty soon.


	4. First One

I'd love to finally seeing evil Replicator Sam myself. But somehow _New Order_ isn't out before June here where I live. But at least we have Atlantis, now.

Beccy, ya tienen Atlantis y Season 8 en España? I know that you've had the latest Charmed season pretty early as well...

Chapter 4 - First One 

As Sam returned from the bathroom somebody gave her a folder containing the details of her first mission for these people.

Reading through it she could hardly hold back a cynical chuckle.

On this mission she was to break into one of the five storage facilities where the prototype versions of the modified naquadah generators were stored finding the devices returning them to their 'owners'.

What did they picture her to be? A rogue little expert burglar cat? Hell, she was still an astrophysicist, though giving in that she was really fond of breaking into things, this was not her job.

But obviously these NID rogues could get everybody to do everything for them; even the most intelligent mind in the whole of North America to break into warehouses for them, getting back lost naquadah generators.

The best was still to come: She would get an own backup team with a whole lot of people only working to get possible unwanted guests or followers off her back guaranteeing a smooth progress of things.

'Great', Sam thought, 'a whole bunch of idiots to shoo around and I'm gonna be the queen of the whole damn party. And best: They'll seriously think I'm loyal.'

Her lips parted into a devious grin. Slowly she begin to feel really good in her new role as a bad guy. She finished reading the documents: Mission start was at 02.30 this night. This was going to be a lot of fun, more than she had expected it.

Now the two agents that had just sat on her nerves came toward her.

"Doctor Carter", one of them said almost venerably, "the last members of your team have just arrived. It's time to meet them, now."

Sam rolled her eyes "You can stop playing the truckler. I won't be nice to you in any way."

They both stared at her perplexedly.

"What are you staring at? Move it", she commanded shooing them ahead in front of her, "or do you wanna grow roots?"

The two guys did as they were told stumbling along showing her the way as fast as they could.

The next morning, Denver police headquarters, CID

Detective Pete Shanahan let out a long yawn somehow he was lacking of coffee this morning and he could not get himself to the pantry to make some at the moment, he was just too tired.

He put his arm on the table and rested his head upon it. Suddenly someone nudged his side, it was his colleague Sean.

"Morning, Shanny", he greeted him, "How are ya doin'?"

"Morning, Sean, what's up?" Pete yawned again.

"I've got something for ya", Sean waved a folder in front of his eyes.

"What's that? A new case?" he inquired, "Something exciting, I hope."

"Nah, the usual stuff", Sean smirked, "A break-in in the southeast. Security personnel reported it by round about five this morning. There were no big traces to be found only a knocked out guard no one had really been missing.'

Pete rolled his eyes. Why did he always get the boring cases? He still loved his job as hell, but this just was not fair.

His colleague grinned at him, "Have fun with it, buddy."

"Thanks a lot", Pete got up finally making his way to the coffee machine, it was about time for a good dose of caffeine.

So, this was only a bit of fun. Next chapter's gonna be a little more fun. See you after the RE and English exams, sigh.


	5. Who I Really Am

Chapter 5 - Who I Really Am

After the second successful break-in Sam began to establish herself within the rogue element. She was accomplishing every task she was given with great success and slowly even the last one working in this secret facility began to trust her.

She was now allowed to listen to all of the commanding staff's discussions, even the top secret ones only senior agents were allowed to join.

It had taken some time, but now Sam felt more than well in this job, she had almost stopped thinking of her friends at the SGC.

Until this very afternoon when she was informed about the plan that would follow her procuring missions:

Sam was called to meet with the staff shortly after the de-briefing of her latest mission, that had been even more successful than the previous one, because now they were in possession of the parts necessary to build one complete mini naquadah bomb.

She was a little late, but though she did not speed up coolly walking into the conference room as if her lateness was a matter of course.

"Doctor, you're late", the facility's head agent, whose name she still did not know, stated.

"Am I?" she grinned in an innocent but cunning way, "I was in the middle of a briefing with my team when I got your memo."

"So, have a seat then", he replied.

From the far corner of the room Sam could hear a silent chuckle. It had to come from an agent that had not met her, yet. Otherwise he would have known that she would give him painful little lecture about manners right after the meeting. The evil part of her already looked forward to it.

The boss spoke up again, "Now that we have got the right parts and an adequate blue print of the naquadah bombs, we have decided that it's time for a little test as soon as we have assembled this prototype."

"And on what are we going to test it?" one of the agents inquired.

"Merely on a small target where no one is going to remark anything", came the reply.

"Only that some people will finally be fried by the radiation", Sam retorted getting a lot of laughter for it.

"Very funny, Doctor", her boss rolled his eyes going on informing her and the others about the plan, "Just that you know it, it'll be your task to calculate the amount of naquadah necessary to destroy our original target on the result's we'll get from the test."

"What's that original target?" she asked almost curiously.

"It'll be Stargate Command."

Hearing this Sam's heart suddenly began to sink, but on the outside she remained as emotionless as possible stating, "I know that this was gonna happen one day. And now I'll be the lucky one blowing the place up", she was even smirking coldly saying that.

But actually she had more than hurt herself making this brainless statement. The people there were still her friends and she had not stopped working for them, yet. To help them was the only reason why she was with these corrupt Mafiosi.

Suddenly she realized that this whole affair was no longer a stupid game, it had just become merciless reality.

After the meeting Sam began to ponder why she had not yet met her liaison with Agent Berret's people. He had not come to her throughout the whole 18 days she had been working here, yet. And now that she had to warn somebody, she saw that she quickly had to think of another way to get into contact.

"I want you to shadow Doctor Carter. Now that she knows what will be the final aim of the mission I want to make sure that she doesn't change her mind and starts to work against us."

The two other agents nodded, "And what shall we do when your suspicion is right?"

"You'll detain her at once. And if it comes that far, I don't want her to get out of this alive", the leading agent made himself clear.

Pete had a look around the site of the second robbery. Everything looked just like it did on the first site. There was not much to be seen. Everything was still where it used to be and there were no sign that anything had been searched. Only that the security lock on one of the storage hall's back doors had been picked open, obviously by someone who knew how to evade unwanted traces. The alarm system had not responded on the break-in, but it had not been damaged and was still working as it had always done.

Obviously this case would be more difficult to solve than he had imagined it to be.

He decided to walk through the warehouse once again having a really close look at everything again. Maybe his eyes had missed an important detail, but actually he doubted it.

But then, as he checked one of the walls in the back room his hand brushed across some loose bricks. At once he got really curious and began removing some of them. He reached into the hollow space behind and suddenly he felt that he had cut his hand with something sharp, he grabbed it and took it out.

Pete had a look at the broken object that was lying in his stained hand. It was some sort of crystal. He thought for a moment. Where had he seen something like this before? He could not remember it, but though this strange little thing gave him the an immediate sensation of danger.

His feeling told him that this case had to be given a higher security level at once. This seemed to be a lot more than a usual crime. Slowly this case really began to itch him.

To be continued...


	6. Faceoff

Beccy, todavía no sé donde y cuando ponen Stargate en España. Cuando voy siempre estoy buscándolo. Hasta ahora ya no lo he visto... sniff.

Anyway thanks for the cookie, hopefully it isn't too late to get it, already.. ;-)

Chapter 6 - Face-off 

Sam put on her black cat-suit. Tonight it was time for her third break-in. She remembered how much she had liked the second one, but now she was no longer sure that what she was doing was right in any way. She convinced herself that she had to complete this missions and that, if she did it right, everything would be alright in the end.

"Are you ready?" the coordinator of he team entered the room.

Sam grabbed her backpack and got up, "Yep, let's go."

About two hours later, as Sam was standing on the roof of the target warehouse some miles outside of Denver, she did everything to knock out the feelings of doubt she still had. It would not take long until she got the go-ahead from her team. There it was already coming over the radio:

"Everything's clear, you can start, now."

She adjusted her headset, "Understood. Any changes to our original plan?"

"Negative. Good luck, Doctor."

Sam got to work on the skylight, it only took her a few grips to open it. She hooked her rope onto the window's edge and secured herself, then she slowly began to slide down into the absolute darkness of the storage hall.

She switched on her flashlight and took out her scanner. She got a faint naquadah reading from somewhere behind the room's far wall. Without haste she approached it, this was going to be easy, just like before, she assured herself.

Sam searched for an opening mechanism in the thick wall. Why had these people been so stupid to store their secret stuff in exactly the same place in every warehouse they owned? This was more than only a little ridiculous. Sam's lips parted into a grin.

She had quickly found the opening and now she took out the reactor parts, the naquadah and a handful of data crystals carefully storing everything in her backpack.

All of a sudden something came over the radio:

"We've got incoming. Police and SWAT, they're already there. Retreat."

"Affirmative. I'm coming out soon."

"Speed up, they're about to move in."

On her way back to the skylight Sam heard how the main doors burst open. A SWAT unit entered the building, they were approaching her position quickly, too quickly.

"Shit", Sam muttered grabbing the gas grenade she had with her for these unwanted occasions. She threw it as far as she could, right at the invaders. It exploded in midair knocking a lot of them out.

Sam looked over her shoulder once again. There was no more movement to be seen from anywhere.

She let out a relieved sigh and began climbing up to the roof again. As she was halfway up, she heard a familiar sound from right behind her: somebody had just cocked his gun, judging from the sound it was a nine millimeter, and Sam was sure that it was pointed right at her.

"Police. Hold it and come down here instantly or I'll shoot you", the voice calling this sounded familiar to Sam. Seeing that she could no longer escape, Sam jumped down again, putting her hands up into the air, facing the cop.

Her mouth fell open with surprise. 'Why him?' she thought, 'Out of all cops working in Denver, why this particular one?'

"Sam?"

Why her ex-boyfriend? This was like some sort of punishment and so ironic ... She could not help it and a smile crossed her face.

"Pete", for a moment tense silence filled the room surrounding them.

Pete felt how he began to shiver. Why did she have to be the one culpable of these burglaries? This was not fair.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, raising his pistol at her again, "I'm afraid but I have to detain you, Sam."

"I'm afraid as well..." she closed him slowly with her hands still up.

For a moment Pete was distracted by his own thoughts: What was he doing? This was not the right moment for thoughts, it really was not.

Sam's face was close to his, now, "...but I've got work to do."

Almost instantly her leg shot up hitting the right side of his face. As her foot struck Pete's temple, he felt a stabbing pain. Everything around him began whirling. The last thing he sensed was how he crashed vigorously to the hard floor, then he lost his consciousness.

Sam shouldered her backpack. For a last time she bent down over Pete's motionless body.

"Poor guy", she whispered, "Why the hell have you become a cop, huh?"

She took the only chance she had at the moment to submit a warning. Feeling that she would get such an unique opportunity, Sam had packed a short letter to Jack. She shoved it into the inside pocket of Pete's jacket quickly. Then she returned to the rope.

"All clear", she informed her team, "I'm coming out, now."

AN: So, we're back to real time, now. I hope y'all looking forward to next chapter. I'm trying to give ya a conclusion you won't reckon with.


	7. Unexpected

Don't worry, this ain't the conclusion, yet. But we're on our way to some more action.   
Chapter 7 - Unexpected 

"Detective? Sir?" somebody was shaking Pete trying to wake him up.

"What?" he blinked right into the bright beam of a flashlight. Two SWAT officers were kneeling next to him, "Haven't ya found the switch, yet?"

"Are you all right?" one of them asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm good", Pete left the warehouse with the two of them.

Outside his colleague Sean had arrived waiting for him, "Hi, Shanny, got bruised and battered?"

"Very funny, Sean", Pete rolled his eyes.

"Seen something useful in there?"

At once all the memories of all he had seen bubbled up at once. Pete clearly remembered Sam's cynical smile and how she had finally knocked him out.

But should he really let it out, now? He was not the type of guy who could just easily set his ex-girlfriend on the wanted list.

Perhaps this even was one of these top secret missions nobody was to know about and by making the whole affair public he would only spoil it.

So he merely shook his head telling Sean, "No, nothing useful."

He really had to think about this till after the weekend. For now Pete decided to go home.

"I'm off", he waved at his colleague ironically and got into his car.

Back in his apartment Pete realized how tired he actually was. He took off his jacket throwing onto one of his armchairs. As it landed something slid out of its inside pocket, it appeared to be some kind of letter.

He snatched it from the floor at once turning the envelope around. His eyed widened as he looked at it:

To Jack was written on it. In Sam's handwriting!   
Jack... Pete pondered for a moment. This could only mean Colonel Jack O'Neill, the leader of Sam's Stargate team. What was going on here? Why would Sam write a letter to her CO and give it to him to deliver it? Something really began to stink on this case, now. Was Sam in some kind of trouble? 

For a moment Pete really wanted to open and read it. But then he got to the conclusion that spying through secret letters was none of his business. He knew what he had to do with it.

Somebody was at the door ringing him out. Hell, it was just around eight, Jack forced himself out of bed quickly checking his outer appearance.

"If this ain't important, I'll smack that person", he growled going downstairs to open the door.

Pete was standing there on the doorstep looking at him a little too friendly.

Jack had almost slammed the door, but then he revised his decision:

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he snapped at Sam's ex-lover.

Pete merely held an envelope out to him saying, "I thought this might be important to you."

Jack took it. He read the address on it, it was to him. From Sam? Could this be possible?

"Hey, where did cha get that?" he inquired in a kind of irritated way.

"You don't wanna know", Pete returned.

Jack groaned, "I _do_ wanna know. Move your butt inside and tell me", he opened the door a little further to let the other guy inside.

"So?" he questioned folding his arms in front of his chest as Pete had entered the hall.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but Sam appears to be the one culpable of a mysterious series of break-ins I'm currently trying to solve. I almost got her yesterday night", he explained.

"Have ya told anybody, yet?" Jack wanted to know.

"No, because of this letter, it sort of stroke me."

"Good", Jack opened the envelope.

"Wouldcha tell me what's in it?" Pete asked.

"Nope, forget it", he unfolded the sheet and read it:

_Dear Jack,_

_I have to warn you and the others hopefully it isn't too late, yet:_

_The_ _NID is planning an attack on the SGC using the naquadah explosives I have to steal for them. By now the prototype will be tested; this means you don't have much time to react._

_I also fear that I'm being shadowed because they'll suspect me to inform somebody. If this is true we are both in grave danger of getting caught._

_Please be careful. _

_Love, Sam _

"Holy shit", Jack put the letter back into the envelop. Then he had a quick look out of the side window. At first he remarked nothing, but then this strange black van fell into his eye.

"What's wrong?" Pete exquired worriedly.

"Sam's probably in huge trouble", Jack replied, "Don't tell anybody what you've seen. Understood?"

"Yeah, but..."

"See that van outside?"

Pete nodded. "Are we being watched?"

"Obviously."

"CIA?"

"No, worse", Jack directed Pete toward the door, "Leave, and make sure they won't follow you."

"What's going on here? What do they want from Sam?" Pete wanted to know before he left.

"I've got the feeling that Sam will be abducted to someplace remote and won't show up again, if she doesn't get help quickly. I can't tell ya more", Jack opened the front door, "Oh, and leave the cops outta this, they'd worsen everything."

"Doctor Carter", the two agents Sam liked the least came toward her after the briefing; she had no idea what they wanted this time, "we have to request you to follow us."

Oh-oh, no good ... ugh, something's gonna happen. Ya feel it, too?

Beccy, you know la cantante Bebé? I'm sorta into her songs at the moment. _Malo, malo, malo eres... _Esa canción rocks.


	8. Caught

I'm kinda happy today. The new JAG spin-off _Navy CIS _is up tonight.

Beccy, you liked JAG as well, no? Ya conoces esta nueva seria? Michael Weatherly's in it, too...

Chapter 8 - Caught

"So, guys, what is it this time?" Sam rolled her eyes in an unnerved way.

"We know all about your conspiring business", one of them stated.

"My _what_?" Sam knew what he meant, but how should they really know anything.

"You know exactly what we mean", the other one snapped, "We know that you've conveyed a warning to the SGC though the cop that stopped you in the warehouse."

Sam bit her lip thinking, 'Why must these agent guys always be so good shadowing you?'

"What are you creeps talking about?" she contested.

"We have to detain you", one took hold of her arm.

"Ya think?" Sam muttered punching her free elbow right into his face. The other agent she struck down with a kick before he could draw his weapon.

Now Sam ran away, leaving this base as fast as she could through one of the secret exits she had already gotten to know.

But outside they noticed her attempt to escape. A contingent of five guards tried to stop her.

She jumped over their heads smacking three of them with her feet, they were knocked out instantly.

The remaining two followed her through the deserted back streets. Sam jumped walls and fences; finally she managed to climb onto one of the lower roofs. One of the guards tried to follow her there, but she stepped onto his hands with the heel of her shoe and he fell to the ground.

There was only one pursuer left and out of desperation he drew his pistol and shot at Sam. She jumped trying to evade the bullets; but in the middle of her somersault she realized that she had not been quick enough, one of them pierced through her ankle.

But though Sam landed on her feet. At once she lost her balance and began sinking backwards and then she fell down quickly, the last thing she felt was a hard crash.

"Sir?" O'Neill entered General Hammond's office.

"Colonel, what's the matter?" Hammond inquired.

"We might have some big problems one of them concerning Carter", Jack told him.

"What kind of problems, Jack?" the general asked sensing that these problems his 2IC was talking about had to be of very grave nature.

"First of all I got this letter from Sam, through her ex-boyfriend", he put down the letter on the desk, "In it she warns that the NID rogues are planning an attack on the SGC with one of these prototype naquadah bombs she has to steal for them."

Hammond nodded understandingly letting Jack continue.

"The second problem is that these rogues are likely to know about Sam working behind their backs and that they'll harm her ."

"So you're saying that she needs help?" the general questioned.

"Yes, Sir", Jack confirmed.

"I'll call Agent Barret. If you want to, I can ask him if you are allowed to move in with a team when it comes to a rescue operation."

"Thank you, Sir", he turned around leaving to put a team together.

Darkness was surrounding Sam as she woke up. Her back was aching and as she moved a hand down to her ankle she could feel that it was caked with blood. As she moved her foot a bit she fought to hold back a scream, it hurt as hell, obviously the bullet was still stuck between her bones.

She pushed herself up against the wall behind her. For a while she was just sitting there pondering how she had gotten into her current situation.

'If I'd ever get out of this', she thought, 'I'm gonna kick Agent Barret's ass.'

Suddenly she felt a movement close to her; a moment later the light was turned on. At first it blinded her, but finally she could make out three figures standing right in front of her.

"Doctor Carter, or should I say Major?" it was the leading agent who spoke to her, "What were you thinking as you betrayed us? Haven't you thought of the consequences?"

"Consequences?" Sam blinked away the last spots that were dancing in front of her eyes.

"You'll give us the information we want and then we'll quietly dispose ourselves of you."

A shiver went down Sam's spine: she knew exactly what these rogues were capable of. How should she ever get out of this alive?


	9. Too Secret

Ya no lo he escuchado. De quién es la canción? I haven't seen or heard any of the Grand Prix stuff this year. Will have to wait till the big day...

Chapter 9 - Too Secret

Keep out of it? How could he?

Pete sat at his desk wondering what he should do now, but nothing useful occurred to him. Sam was probably in the hands of some secret organization and he was just the stupid cop sitting around desperately trying to solve his case.

What now? Should he just throw the files into the nearest trash can and forget about it? This was not his kind of way dealing with serious problems.

"Ya've seen something, right?"

Pete spun around, "Sean. What do you mean?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't pull such a strained face", his colleague smirked, "Come on, I know ya well enough, buddy."

"But I didn't", he argued.

"You did. C'mon ya can tell me", Sean said.

Pete let out a crestfallen sigh, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I bet it's _top secret_, then", he giggled, "some kinda wicked life or death conspiracy."

"Yeah", Pete dropped his head.

Sean thought for a moment, "Any way I could help ya?"

"Only if you knew where in this city some underground organization could have its hiding-out."

"Well, Shanny", Sean's smile broadened, "I might have a trace for ya. A shooting out south with just one witness and no other soul to be found around there."

"You're kidding me. There ain't a single thing in the south. Just deserted...", now Pete realized what Sean meant, "factories. Thank you, man. That's good."

His colleague waved a folder in front of his eyes, "Actually this was supposed to be my case, but ya can have it. In case..."

"In case?"

"In case you're gonna buy coffee till the end of the month. Deal?"

"Deal", Pete grabbed the folder, "Thank you, Sean-boy."

He opened it at once in order to find out about the exact location of the incident. Time was running out, he had to get there quickly, otherwise it would be too late...

"Any idea where they could've taken her?" Jack inquired shortly after he and the team had arrived at the meeting point with Barret's unit.

"No idea", the agent sighed, "Until Major Carter got here we didn't even know the rogue cell had a base in Denver."

(AN: I always used to say the guy's sorta clueless...)

Jack growled, "Great work people, really." It would not take long until he lost his patience with these NID people.

"Perhaps I can help you."

From the corner of his eye Jack could see Pete coming around the corner. Two of Barret's agents aimed their rifles at him.

"He's okay", Jack calmed them, "Let him through." But at once Pete was standing in front of him he rebuked the cop, "Whaddaya want here? Haven't I told ya not to..."

"But I think I can help you, Colonel", he defended himself.

"How?"

Pete reached into his pocket and held up a golden bracelet, Sam's bracelet. "It practically dropped onto my head as I was examining the sight of a shooting, "And you see this", he turned it around.

"Blood."

"Right. It means Sam might be hurt..."

"I know that. And what else do ya have", Jack urged him to go on.

"I followed the small blood drops on the concrete and found kind of a fresh tyre track, apparently belonging to some type of van", Pete explained.

"That could be something", Jack stated, "Barret?"

"We'd try it, it's our only trace", he confirmed, "But first of all I'd like to know who _he _is."

"Detective Pete Shanahan, Denver Police CID", Pete introduced himself.

"A cop?" Barret could not take it, he walked toward him, "How'd you know where to find us at all?"

Pete smirked, "I've got my sources."

"Hey", Jack intervened, "Before ya two start beating each other. What about getting to work now?"

"Right", Barret moved away from Pete, "Let's go."

Pete followed Jack.

"Don't say ya wanna come with us", the colonel groaned.

"I do."

"No way, kiddo, ya stay here. But anyway thanks for your help. I'm gonna let cha know what happened."


	10. Up And Away

Pienso que lo dan en abril o mayo...

Ya know what just occured to me? In Germany Pete and JAG's Bud Rogers have got the same synchrone voice. It's kinda funny.

Chapter 10 - Up And Away

Sam gathered all her remaining strength. Though she was barely able to stand, she would not make it easy for them to come for her. She would not allow herself to be beaten easily.

So there she stood opposite to these two agents she hated the most trying to look as firm as she could.

"Looks as if the cat wants to play for a last time", one of them stated with a devious grin.

"Let's get her", the other one said.

As they closed her position Sam jumped to the side. 'You won't touch me', she thought.

"Come on this makes no sense. We'll kill you anyway."

"Leave her. If she wants it the painful way she can have it", the guy cocked his revolver. Aiming a shot at Sam, but she got away landing very hard on the ground next to the other agent, forcing herself to stand up.

"You're the biggest idiots I've ever met", she muttered pushing her elbow right into his face, but she was too weak to knock him out. She caught a punch of his fist sending her right into the near concrete wall.

She hit it with a big bang but did not get completely knocked out. The two men were coming toward her again. With her feet she tried to push both of them away. A painful scream escaped her as she felt how the bullet in her ankle began to move.

"Give it up, Major", one of them smirked adding cynically "You're practically sushi."

Sam fought the grip of his hand and bounced into the wall once again, but this time the impact made her completely blurry. But even though she could hear the voice that came from somewhere above her:

"You're the ones who'd better give up Or we're gonna shoot ya to sushi", it was Jack who stood on the platform that made up the warehouse's second level with some members of the NID and his own team all of them having their machine guns ready to fire. For a moment, though, Sam thought she had just heard an angel.

But her two kidnappers did not think of giving up. The one standing next to Sam pulled her to her feet pointing his gun right at her temple,

"Any wrong move and I'll shoot her."

For a long moment tense silence filled the hall. Then all of a sudden the building's front and back doors were kicked open and Agent Barret and the rest of his team stormed the building.

Somehow Sam managed to use the moment although she was hardly able to see anything more than waves of light dancing in front of her eyes: She pushed her fingernails into the guy's hand. He screamed and dropped the pistol.

Almost instantly Sam was thrown to the floor by him.

"Surrender", she heard Agent Barret call followed by the clicking sound of many rifles being cocked.

Jack climbed down the ladder on the platform's side. He stopped at Barret's side eyeing the two rogues with their hands up in the air.

"Unarm him", Barret ordered one of his men pointing at the one who still had a weapon.

Suddenly, before the agent got to him, the guy took out the gun and aimed it right at Jack...

Slowly Sam was able to see something again. She moved her head a little. What she saw made her blood freeze. Jack was in danger to get shot and no one was able to help him; if somebody fired a shot at the rogue he would be hit, too.

Without further thinking Sam reacted: She got up onto her hands and knees throwing herself forward into Jack's direction. And indeed she was able to pull him down with her. As soon as Jack was out of the firing line one of the NID team struck the rogue down with a bullet.

Jack got up from the dirty ground lifting up the unconscious Sam that was lying right on top of him.

"God, you're heavy", he sighed carefully putting her back on the floor placing his folded jacket under her head.

"Sam?" he nudged her cheek with his finger, "Hey, sleepyhead", he got suspicious checking her pulse, it was not really regular any more. "Somebody get an ambulance", he called.

"I've already got a helo on its way", Barret affirmed.

"Good", Jack turned to Sam again, "And you hold out. We'll get cha outta here in no time..."

"Did I miss something?" Sam smiled at Dr Fraiser and Jack who were standing at her bedside.

"Nothing, really", Jack smirked.

"Only that your back's still bruised black", Janet sighed, "And that twisted bullet inside your ankle, I don't know what to say about that..."

Jack rolled his eyes, "All _I _wanna say is that Agent Barret needs a fat ass-kick for getting ya into that suicide mission."

"There's no need to", Sam assured him, "I'd like to send him a memo telling him what exactly he owes me."

"What do you want him to do for ya?" her CO inquired curiously.

Sam showed him to bend over and whispered her idea into his ear. Jack could not help it and began to cackle:

"That's too cool, really. I wanna see his face when he gets to know that."

Pete was just having his morning coffee as someone else entered the coffee shop. A well-known flowered skirt came to a stop in front of his eyes,

"Good Morning."

He looked up, "Morning, Sam, nice to see you're well."

"Well?" she groaned, "Wanna see the hole in my ankle?"

"Ouch", he frowned in a sort of pained way, "Nah, thanks."

"I just came by to thank you for covering me. And for saving my bum. Jack has told me what you did", she smiled at him slyly.

"Never mind. I just couldn't take the thought of you really being a crook", Pete returned coolly.

"Anyway, I've got a little thank-you for all your strains", she turned around to leave, "Just check your inbox when you get to work."

With these words she was gone.

Back at his office Pete did at once what she had told him. As he checked his letters he found one coming from the FBI.

What could _they _want from him? Full of curiosity he opened it, quickly unfolding the sheet inside. As he read it he let out a scream of joy:

They were requesting him. He, Pete Shanahan, should become an agent.

'Thank you, Sam', he thought, 'however you've made that possible.'

"How do you think did Pete react as he got the letter?" Jack pondered.

"Well", Sam set down her mug of coffee, "I think he screamed the whole CID office together."

"For cops the FBI's still something like a candy shop", Jack giggled, "You must've really made him happy with it."

"Best is I won't see him that much anymore when he gets transferred", Sam stated, "But I hope this doesn't mean Barret trying to start a flirt with me."

This thought made both of them laugh.

Finito

You've followed the story till here? I'd be happy to know how you liked it. Please review, if that's okay with you. Thank you for your attention.

I've already seen that this story has made into a Favorite Stories list. I'm glad you liked it that much. Blushes a little, humbly hiding under desk.

Beccy, it's fun hablar contigo. And you really don't wanna write your own Serena story? I could imagine that it would be a really good one.


End file.
